Un Poco Demasiado Tarde
by Luddy1217
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have been dating for three months. That's not long, but it's long enough to fall in love. What happens when the BTT interferes with Antonio? The title translates to "A Little Too Late" and was supplied for me by my friend. Warning: EXTREME ANGST and character death
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**Hey guys. This is a story very loosely based off an alternate ending I wrote for another one of my stories. This was originally intended to be a one shot, as was the other one, but apparently I am not physically capable of writing a one shot and they all seem to end up being two chapters. Anyway. I own nothing. If I did, I'm sure I wouldn't be driving a used car. **

**I'm posting the two chapters together so there won't be any author's note in between. I hope you like it! I know a few of my friends had something to say about it...Enjoy!**

They'd met a few months earlier. Three to be exact. Antonio could remember perfectly the first time he had ever seen Lovino. He was at a birthday party for his friend's younger brother, Ludwig. Ludwig's boyfriend Feliciano was a hyper little Italian. Antonio was talking to Feliciano when his attention was captured by a pair of large brown eyes. Antonio caught the eyes for a moment before they looked away. The Spaniard couldn't take his eyes off the figure that was sulking in the corner.

"Feliciano, who is that?" He had cut into the Italian's rant about pasta.

Feliciano pouted as he followed Antonio's line of vision then smiled big. "Oh! That's my fratello, Lovino!"

Antonio's brow furrowed. "Why does he look so angry?"

"I made him come here. Anyways. So I was making the pasta and..." Feliciano resumed his rant. Antonio didn't catch a word. He kept his eyes on the Italian in the corner. His adorable little frown and his distinct curl that would bounce slightly with his every move. They caught Antonio's eyes. He felt that someone should make the boy smile. He'd look even more beautiful if he did.

Antonio walked away from Feliciano and over to Lovino. "Hola! I'm Antonio."

"Fuck off." Antonio was caught off guard. He hadn't expected something like that. The guy hadn't even bothered to look at him.

Antonio smiled. "So you're Lovino, right?" He saw the smaller man tense. :"Feliciano told me." Lovino scowled. "Do you want to eat something? There's lots of food here."

"I said Fuck off, bastard." Antonio frowned. Maybe he was wrong. maybe the kid couldn't smile.

"Ok. It you insist." He sighed. "I'm going to go find a tomato. See ya.." As he walked away, he realised two things. One: he almost liked how Lovino had called him 'bastard'. Two: he was pretty sure that he has seen Lovino perk up at the word tomato.

A few minutes later, Antonio had one tomato in his hand as he walked back by Lovino. He could tell that the Italian had been watching him and was now ignoring him on purpose. It was cute.

Antonio tapped Lovino on the shoulder and held out the tomato. "Here. For you."

Lovino stared blankly at the tomato for a few moments before Antonio saw something amazing happen. The faintest of smiles came to Lovino's lips. "Thanks...bastard."

Antonio grinned. He was in love with this boy.

Lovino often thought of how he has come to love this man. He was loud and annoying and hyperactive and perfect in every way. His large green eyes were always so happy. His smiled always made Lovino feel better. Lovino knew he could never love anyone else as much as he loved Antonio. He was everything Lovino never knew he needed.

That was all Lovino could think about at the moment. how much he loved Antonio and now needed him in his life. He could think of nothing else as he felt the same man's hands all over his body.

Lovino was laying on Antonio's bed, his lips pressed against Antonio's and his hands on his love's strong chest. Antonio leaned over Lovino as he played his tongue in Lovino's mouth and his hands over his body.

Lovino's mind raced. He loved Antonio, but he'd never said it out loud. Antonio had said it many times and was happy, even without a return of the I love you. But Lovino wanted to say it now. He wanted to say it so badly.

Lovino pulled out of the kiss and gasped as Antonio moved his lips to Lovino's neck. Lovino had never wanted Antonio like this. The most they'd ever done was kiss. But he wanted so much more now. He could tell Antonio did too.

Lovino moaned softly as Antonio sucked at the skin on his neck. "T-Toni. I-I...I love you." Antonio lifted his head with wide, bright eyes.

"I lo-" Antonio's phone cut him short as his ringtone blared. Antonio sighed and pulled out his phone from his pants pocket. He sat up, his back to Lovino, and answered his phone.

Lovino propped up on his elbows and stared at Antonio's back. All he needed was for Antonio to say it back. He wasn't like Antonio. He needed Antonio to respond. To say he loved him. He became more panicked the longer Antonio stayed on the phone.

Antonio hung up and stood. "Sorry, Lovino. Gilbert needs me to come over." He turned to face Lovino and Lovino put on a fake smile.

"Oh. I'll get my stuff and head home then." Antonio frowned. Lovino knew what he was going to say. "It's fine. Really. Feliciano wants to see me anyways." He was smiling but mentally begging Antonio to see through his lie.

Antonio smiled. "Ok. I'll call you later." He kissed Lovino quickly and ran out of his apartment with his shirt in hand. But no I love you.

Lovino curled into a ball on the bed and laid there. It was a few hours before he fell asleep.

Lovino woke up in the middle of the night. He got up and walked through the apartment. Antonio wasn't home. He didn't want to go back to the large, empty bed. He laid down on the couch and started to drift back to sleep, waiting for Antonio to come home.

Lovino jumped awake when he heard a key in the lock. He heard voices. Someone was with Antonio. Antonio opened the door but didn't bother to turn the lights on. As he walked in he said, "Don't worry, guys. Lovino's gone. He went home earlier."

"Bon. I don't think he likes me anyway." Lovino cringed at the French accent. Francis.

"He doesn't like either of us. He just can't handle mein awesomeness!" Lovino cringed again. Gilbert. he hated those two. They were loud and annoying and hyperactive. Lovino didn't like it one bit. Not to mention that they were both perverts and were always all over his Spaniard.

Lovino stayed hidden on the couch as he watched the trio over its back. He could have killed Gilbert when he put an arm around Antonio's waist. "Come on, Toni. Let's have some fun."

"No, guys. I already told you. I'm dating Lovino. I can't do that." Lovino was a bit relieved. That meant that Antonio really was faithful and did love him.

Gilbert wrapped his other arm around Antonio and pulled them together. Lovino growled quietly but wasn't heard. "I know you haven't gotten laid since you two started dating. The little brat's holding out on you."

Antonio frowned. "Don't call him that." Gilbert rolled his eyes and Antonio sighed. "Seriously thought. I can't."

"How about this. You let us mess around with you for five minutes. If you want us to stop at the end of the five minutes we will." Antonio hesitated before nodding. "Good. And don't worry. Your little boyfriend never has to know." Lovino's heart sunk.

The three disappeared into Antonio's room. Lovino could hear stray moans and other noises coming from the room. But never the word 'Stop'. When five minutes was long gone and the noise didn't stop, Lovino was crushed.

Lovino swung open the bedroom door and it slammed against the wall. What he saw killed him. Antonio was thrusting into Francis as Gilbert thrust into Antonio from behind. None of them looked up or noticed when the door slammed open.

Lovino screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Antonio's head whipped to face Lovino and he gasped. "Lovino! I-"

Lovno ran. He left his things and ran. He could barely see through his tears. In the distance behind him, he could hear Antonio yelling for him.

Lovino didn't care. He had loved Antonio. He'd finally told him so. And Antonio never said it back. Instead he had sex with his friends where they had almost done so just a few hours before. He was a cheating bastard. Lovino had given his heart to Antonio and it had been stomped on by the damn bastard.

Antonio screamed after Lovno and chased him, wearing only his jeans. But it didn't matter. He couldn't see Lovino. It was pointless. He fell to his knees and wept. He loved Lovino. He never wanted to hurt him. He was a fool.

Antonio screamed at Gilbert and Francis when they tried to talk to him. He slapped Gilbert, leaving a red mark on his face that would soon bruise.

That was the start of it all. He'd been drunk that night when he brought his friends home. His judgement was bad. And he'd ended up making the worst mistake of his life. He never touched a drop of alcohol again.

Everyone kept saying that it was only a three month relationship, that it was no big deal and he'd get over it quickly.

But Antonio just got worse. In that short time, he had fallen completely in love with Lovino. He had never loved anyone like this before. He had bought a ring for Lovino. He wanted to be with him forever. Now Antonio had nothing. Without Lovino, he had nothing. He would spend his days lying in his bed, crying. Sometimes he would play with the ring he had bought for Lovino.

Antonio never heard from Lovino. He asked, but no one knew where he had gone. Not even Feliciano, who had hit Antonio upon sight. Antonio had given up. Lovino was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lovino watched the people walk by as he sat on the bench. He spent his days there, watching the people pass by and buy food at the small market. He would nod to the occasional acknowledgement of his existence.

Lovino would leave his apartment each morning to go to his bench. no one ever joined the young man. He'd sit and listen. He would jump any time a word of English would break through the constant roar of Italian. He was always disappointed to find it was a tourist trying to communicate.

When Antonio had broken his heart, Lovino had run away to southern Italy. He left his brother a note saying he had gone home. He spent his days on the bench, counting. Two days left. Only two.

Upon leaving America, Lovno had given Antonio a year. He gave Antonio a year from the day he cheated to find Lovino. If he found him, to Lovino, it would mean that Antonio still loved him. he had two more days.

Over the past year, Lovino had fallen into a rhythm. He would wake up and eat before going to his bench, where he would spend his day. He never spoke unless it was necessary. He would sit, watch, and listen for any signs. Any signs of Antonio.

A word of English would catch Lovino's attention. Maybe it was Antonio trying to communicate and find him. A single word of Spain would make Lovino stand up to investigate. But it was never Antonio.

A flash of green eyes could leave Lovino shaking. If they made eye contact, he would run back to his apartment and cry. He couldn't take it. It hurt. he wanted to be done. But he had two more days.

Two more days of this horrid pain. two more days of the hold in his heart growing wider. Two more days before he could forget Antonio. Two more days before it was all over. Two more days.

Lovino had to keep repeating that in his head as he sat there. The market started to slow down and vendors started closing. He stood and went to the stand run by a small, old lady. Lovino bought his food from her each evening. She always had it ready for him at the end of the day. "Grazie, bella."

She watched him each day as he sat there. His name was Lovino Vargas. She knew that she was the only one in town that knew his name. He was a gentle young man. He appeared just about a year ago and started a routine. She watched him leave each day. Despite his smile and kindness, he always seemed so sad. She worried each day when he would run home in the middle of the day. But that didn't happen often. Yet she never asked him why. She kept to herself and watched the young man.

Lovino kept his head down as he walked back to his apartment. the lady that sold him his food was always so kind and gentle. He would miss her. Two more days.

Her name was Anetta. It meant 'favor' or 'grace'. Lovino found that fitting. She was so gentle and he could tell that she was graceful when she was young. Her movements were still so fluid.

She took care of Lovino. When she realized she was his only food supplier, she watched him closely. When he started to lose weight, she added more food to the bag she always prepared for him ahead of time. But she never asked him to pay more money for the extra food. If the prices rose, she kept Lovino's price the same.

Lovino remembered the day she'd asked his name. He had never looked her in the eye until then. He couldn't. Her green eyes shone too bright for him to handle. But she sold the best food and she had his favorite desserts there too. When she introduced herself one day, he found it odd.

A few days later, she'd asked his name. He looked up. He was amazed to find that those eyes didn't hurt him. Because they were _hers_. Anetta's. Not Antonio's. He introduced himself and she nodded. That was it. After that, they only spoke a few words a day when he thanked her and she seldom replied.

Lovino would miss her. Despite the lack of words, they'd grown a strong, silent relationship. It was the only good thing in Lovino's life. But in two days, that would all change.

The next two days passed with no major events. When the market closed, Lovino sat there. He didn't move. Antonio hadn't come for him. He should just get up and leave. but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself. The day wasn't over. There was still time.

Anetta walked up to the bench and sat next to Lovino. She was the first one in a year to ever join him on his bench. She set his usual bag of food in his lap. He reached from his pocket to pay her and she shook her head no.

"Grazie, bella." He set the bag on the other side of him. He was touched. She cared about him. She didn't forget. He looked down at his lap. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Lovino," he jumped slightly at her soft voice as she spoke to him in his native tongue. "Tomorrow marks a year that you have been here, yes?" Lovino nodded, surprised that she realized that. What she didn't realize was that a year ago today was the day that Antonio had cheated on him. She continued, "Now. I have never asked you why you came here or where you are from. That's for you to tell when you are ready, not for me to ask. But would you like to come to my house for dinner? You always look so lonely. I would enjoy it if you would join me for dinner tonight."

Lovino sat there for a few moments as he thought. "thank you, but I can't. I'm waiting for someone." She nodded and stood. Lovino stood as well. "Thank you for your kindness over this past year. I want you to have this." He handed her a small picture and an envelope with a name written on it.

She looked at the picture. It was a man with large green eyes and dark, shaggy hair. He was laughing. The name on the back of it had a heart drawn under it. It matched the name on the envelope, but in different handwriting. "Who is Antonio?"

Lovino's eyes grew sad. "He was my boyfriend. He gave me that picture about a year ago. If you ever see him, please return his picture to him and give him the envelope."

Anetta nodded. "Why?"

"I don't need it any more." He frowned. "I'm going to head home. Anetta. You have been so kind to me. Grazie, bella." He kissed her gently on the forehead as a tear slid down his cheek. He turned and grabbed his bag. Anetta stood there silently as she watched him walk away.

Lovino reached into his pocket as he walked home. He pulled out a picture that was worn and used. He always kept it on him. He looked down at it and felt tears slide down his face. It was a picture his brother had taken of Lovino and Antonio sleeping together on a couch. Lovino was lying on top of Antonio and the Spaniard's arms were wrapped tight around him. They were both smiling peacefully in their sleep.

Lovinol pocketed the photo and went into his empty apartment on the top floor. He put away his food and got ready.

She watched Lovino leave and disappear around the corner. She turned and headed down the street to her home. Her attention was caught by a young man speaking rough Italian to a couple. He was asking if they knew where someone was, that much she could tell. When the couple shook their heads no, the man looked crushed. The couple moved on.

The young man turned around and saw Anetta. He ran over to her and said in choppy Italian, "Excuse me. Could you help me find someone?"

She nodded with a frown. This man looked familiar. "Yes, I can help you.. But what is your native language? It is obviously not Italian."

"It's Spanish, but I speak English as well."

She nodded and changed the conversation to English. "Ok. I speak English also. Now, who are you looking for?" She couldn't get over the feeling that she knew him. His green eyes seemed so sad.

He rummaged in his pockets. "Um. I'm looking for a young man. He's about this tall and has a curl coming from the front of his head like this." He gestured with his hands as he spoke to show the height and made a curl in the air where Lovino's curl was. He finally pulled out a picture that was as worn as Lovino's. It was Lovino at the party, standing in the corner. Antonio had taken it then later printed it to keep, despite the Italian's protests.

"Oh. That's Lovino." The man's eyes lit up. Those bright eyes. Those were the eyes she knew. She could see him start to shake slightly with excitement and anticipation. "Wait. Antonio? Is that you?"

Antonio was shocked. "How do you know my name?!"

"Lovino gave me these just five minutes ago to give to you if I ever saw you." She handed him the picture and the envelope. He looked at them in surprise. Lovino had kept the picture this long? He couldn't believe it. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It looked as though there had been teardrops on it that had dried.

_Dear Antonio,_

_I left and went to Italy. I waited a year for you to find me. A year from the day that you cheated on me. You broke my heart. My world shattered that day. I loved you. I still do. But I don't know why. It doesn't matter though. Because you never came for me. You don't love me any more. I question whether or not you ever did. It hurts.. Everything hurts. Every night I cry myself to sleep because I can't handle the pain. It's all too much. I've waited a year and that's all I can handle. But it's ok. Because it won't be an issue any more. I will never again have to stay awake crying through another endless night. Because I'm letting it all go. _

_Anetta was kind enough to give this to you. Please make sure she is taken care of, like she did for me. She has been so kind to me. I've watched over her each day, but I can no longer do so. Tell her that she is a beautiful person. Tell my fratello that I love him as well. I will miss him dearly but I can no longer endure this pain._

_I love you, Antonio. Despite the fact that you no longer love me and possibly never did, I still love you. Ti amo, Antonio._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Lovino Vargas_

Anneta watched as Antonio read. He started to cry. He looked up at her. "Where is he?!"

She pointed down the street. "He went that way and took a right after the church. I didn't see where he went after that, but he goes that way each day when he goes home."

Antonio ran. His mind raced as tears ran down his face. He had to find Lovino fast. Lovino needed to know. He needed to know everything. Antonio loved him so much. He had spent the last year going all over southern Italy.

He never had more of a lead than the note Lovino wrote to Feliciano. It took days of begging to get Feliciano to let him see the note. It said he went home. Home. All Antonio knew was that Lovino was born in southern Italy. So that's where he had spent the last year. Now he had finally found him. He couldn't lose him.

Lovino had tears streaking down his face. He felt the breeze ruffle his clothes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. After this, it would be all over: the pain, the loneliness, the torment of loving someone he knew never loved him back. He took a shaky breath and leaned.

Antonio turned the corner and kept running. A few buildings down and on his right there was a figure on the roof. Antonio almost ignored the man. Until he saw the curl. He sped up. He watched as Lovino leaned forward. No! He moved even faster. He watched, almost in slow motion, as Lovino fell through the air. "LOVINO!" The name tore from his throat in a sob that echoed through the streets.

Lovino felt weightless as he fell. His eyes flew open when he heard his name in a familiar voice. No. It couldn't be. Antonio. He was here. But he was too late. Or Lovino had acted too early. A second too early.

Brown eyes connected with green for a split second. Lovino could see the pain in those eyes. The eyes that he finally got to see after waiting for so long. He got to see his love one last time before...blackness.

Antonio stumbled and fell to his hands and knees next to Lovino, screaming. He was dead. Gone. And all because Antonio had made one stupid mistake a year ago. He laid next to Lovino's body and pulled him close. He seemed so small and broken, simply because he was. It was Lovino's body, but he was gone. Antonio was too late. He had to watched Lovino fall to his death and kill himself over him.

His eyes were dead now. The eyes that had looked so happy yet sad just a moment before. Antonio wept, refusing to let go. This was all his fault. All he could do was hold Lovino and softly whisper "I love you" as he cried.

The months went by. Antonio remained lifeless in his bed. He wore the ring he'd bought for Lovino on a chain around his neck as a cold, constant reminder against his skin. He hadn't done anything. He never had a chance to get Lovino back again.

The months dragged on to years. His friend's took care of him. Three years to the day of Lovino's death, Antonio disappeared. The only thing he had left was a note placed on his bed.

_I have joined my love._

**Well...There it is. I hope you liked it. I know it's sad, but people like sad stories, right? Please leave a review for me so that I can try and improve my future writing. I promise that my next story will be much happier. I just needed to get this one out of my system. **

**I apologize if I made you cry. I made my Spain cry and she **_**never**_ **cries. My friends tell me that I am good at writing angst. I am not sure if this is a blessing or a curse.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
